This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:    AIK attestation identity key    ASIC application specific integrated circuit    DRTM dynamic root of trust measurement    HW hardware    iTAP internal trusted application    MTM mobile trusted module    OS operating system    PCR platform configuration register    RIM reference integrity metric    SML stored measurement log    SW software    TA trusted application    TCB trusted computing base    TCE trusted computer environment    TCG trusted computing group    TEE trusted execution environment    TPM trusted platform module    UUID universally unique identifier
In the architecture developed by the Trusted Computing Group (TCG) for Trusted Platform Modules (TPM) and Mobile Trusted Modules (MTM), “(entity) authentication” refers to demonstrating the claimed identity of a prover entity (i.e., a person or device) towards a (usually remote) verifier, such as an internal or external verifier device. This process is referred to as “attestation”. The TPM can be used to ensure that each computer will report its configuration parameters in a trustworthy manner. In TPM, the secure environment is able to accommodate several secure programs that can leverage the measurement and corresponding bindings.